Snape's Secret
by IRead2DamnMuch
Summary: Poster chapters 2-4, since they're incredibly short! Lol. Please read and review. Snape has a dark secret. One that if let out, could bring down his whole evil personae.
1. Chapter 1

The Beginning: Classroom  
  
It all started during a potions class. Mr. Weasley and Mr. Potter were smirking, giving me glances, ones which they thought I could not see. Thanks to my curtain of long, ebony hair, I did.  
  
Potter gave Mr. Thomas a muffled noise, something resembling, "Hey," and undid the clasp on his pack, pulling out a flat, rectangular box. This is when I interrupted the exchange, which they thought they could continue to pull off as I glided towards them. I gave Mr. Thomas a sneer and he hesitantly gave the object to me, giving a worried look to Potter. The box had a note attached to it which read:  
  
"Snape resembles the character D. What do you think?"  
  
The box itself read "Vampire Hunter D". What is this?  
  
"Potter, Thomas, both of you get detention this evening for inappropriate classroom materials. Oh, and 20 points from Gryffindor, each."  
  
With that I slithered away, wanting desperately to know what this box contained. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The Detention  
  
They arrived at 8:03, three minutes late so I quickly took 10 points each away from them.  
  
"You will be reorganizing my storage room and cleaning this room top to bottom, without magic. After that is complete, you will be telling me what the meaning of this is." I said, indicating the box on my desk.  
  
I assigned Potter to the dirty work, cleaning the classroom, while Thomas was left to the storage room, since he was the more innocent of the two, but just barely.  
  
Two hours and four shots of Old Odgen's later, they were finally done. Now to get on to the top priority.  
  
They stood in front of me, knowing the inevitable was coming.  
  
"Now, you know what is coming, so which one of you would do me the honour of telling me what this thing is?"  
  
Potter spoke, figures.  
  
"It's called a DVD sir. The genre of it is known as Anime, or Japanese Animation, it's a form of entertainment for us muggles to watch."  
  
"I see, but why in the name of Merlin is this linked to me, as you said in the note that was attached?"   
  
"Well, because the character D is a theory we have on you. It's better if you just watch it."  
  
"How do you suppose I do that Potter? Go into Muggle London and ask a random person if I could make use of their flat for a while?"  
  
"Do what we've all done, transfigure something into a DVD player and project it on to a wall."  
  
"Well how simple," I said with a biting tone, "Now I suggest you two get out of my presence before you get another night's worth of detention."  
  
They scurried from my office. Now all I had left for the night was to figure out what the hell a DVD player was and watch this anime.  
  
I went to Albus on this one. He informed of what it was, gave me a muggle picture of what it was, what it did and left it to me to figure out what to do next.  
  
With me being a brilliant wizard, but lacking transfiguration skills, I had a bit of a problem. The blasted thing would always turn out too small, too long, come out with errors and so on. Then I got it right. I popped the shiny looking disc into the player, sat back, and watched this movie come to life.  
  
So this is what they think of me, interesting. I can see what they meant by it, it's all wrong, but I can see where they're coming from  
  
By the end of the movie I was engrossed. I wanted more. The artistry of it was beautiful and elegant. I quickly looked at the inside paper and saw that there was another, "Vampire Hunter D: Bloodlust", but I wasn't going to be able to have it for another year and a half. The following Hogsmeade weekend, I informed Albus about what I was doing.   
  
I was going into Muggle London and getting more of this Anime.  
  
A/N: Yep, still don't own anything. Read and review as usual please. 


	3. Chapter 3

I soon become obsessed with anime and bought all of the new, popular animes; Neon Genesis Evangelion, Tenchi, Tekkaman Blade. I even delved into the world of children's anime with Pokemon and Digimon.  
  
During one of my weekend visits to London, I went into a newly opened shop called Japanimation Desires. They carried all sorts of things there, manga, anime and something they took orders on called cosplay. What in the world is this?  
  
I tracked down an employee and they told me what this cosplaying was all about. They gave me a pamphlet on a convention, BotCom, that was to be held in mid-August.  
  
Here I am now, August 12. I just checked into a four star bed and breakfast, just a five minute walk away from the convention. I got the week off, as if there is anything for me to be doing right now at Hogwarts since all of my school plans are already finished.  
  
Now all there is left for me to do is go up to my room and put the final touches on my costume. I decided to only do one, D. It only seemed appropriate. It's nearly identical to the one in the anime, the only thing different is that my hand does not talk. If I were to have charmed my hand to talk, I think some people may get a little suspicious about that, so I just made one and charmed it to stay on my hand, which works perfectly.  
  
I got up to my room, unpacked and did what needed to be done before tomorrow. I brought plenty of muggle notes so I could by some of the hard to find animes and things like that. When everything was in order and wards were placed around my room, I retired for the night. Tomorrow was going to be one hell of a day. 


	4. Chapter 4

Hermione's POV  
  
####  
  
I don't believe I am here. I told no one about what or where I was going for vacation before I started University. But here I am now. At St. Castle Bed and Breakfast in Southwest London, preparing for BotCom.  
  
I checked in and headed up to my room and took a much needed shower. I got out and put a charm on my hair so that it looks like Doris Rumm from Vampire Hunter D, since that is the reason I am here.  
  
I watched the anime that was circulating around the houses, except for Slytherin, they would have nothing of, but there was a select few who did watch it.  
  
My costume is not as great as it could be though. Instead of transfiguring some clothes into her little outfit, I decided to buy myself a sewing machine and make it, staying true to what cosplaying is all about.  
  
As I was getting my things together, my mind strayed to him. Severus. I chuckled because he was really the reason I am here. If it wasn't for that movie circulating and it being because of him, I wouldn't be here. That movie pretty much displayed what we all thought of him at one point or another during our times at Hogwarts.  
  
I got everything in order and warded my rooms and tucked in for the night. 


	5. Chapter 5

The next morning, Severus and Hermione got up within ten minutes of one another. They both got their things together, packed their bags and money, checked over their costumes and things once again and headed out their doors.  
  
Severus walked out of his room on the second floor and down the hall. He waited for the elevator to arrive and [and] when it did he got on. He was safely on with some other cosplayers when he heard a woman's voice. The doors were closing and he tried to stop them, but his timing was off. He caught a glimpse a girl wearing a semi revealing skirt with long dark waves. He also heard a string of profanities coming from her mouth and he gave a quick apology as the doors closed.  
  
Hermione had been waiting for five minutes for the elevator to come up to the fifth floor, when an attendant walked over to her and told her to go to the second floor, the buttons up here weren't working for some reason. So she went to the emergency stairs and walked down them to the second floor. She caught a glimpse of some other cosplayers getting on the elevator, but she was too late to call out to them. She did though and knew perfectly well that she was not going to make it. She saw a man attempt to [to] hold it for her, but he wasn't quick enough. Swear words came out of her little body as she turned back and proceeded back down the stairs and to the convention.  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
There were so many cosplayers there. They couldn't believe their eyes. They began taking picture after picture. They were also getting their pictures taken. Severus' D look was quite popular with the ladies. They all kept fawning over him and asking him what he was doing that night. He had to politely decline all offers, since more than half of them he would for sure go to jail for.  
  
Hermione felt like a star to say the least. Everyone adored her costume and [was] shocked to hear that it was her first time ever doing something like this. She conversed with several people, exchanging some tips and a guy came up to her, asking her if she would be interested in meeting in about 30 minutes for a Vampire Hunter D group photo shoot. She graciously accepted and the guy swept away, seeking out other people to include.  
  
He soon found the best looking D, Severus of course, and he too, happily accepted.  
  
At 3 pm, all of the members that had been asked to attend this shoot arrived outside near a fountain on the south end. They all took separate pictures first and that's when Severus saw Hermione. 


	6. Chapter 6

I just got done taking my pictures and decided to watch the others during their individual time. The girl walked up to the fountain and turned. Those deep brown eyes, that long brown hair falling past her shoulders. The long creamy legs. I studied her for a moment. Could this be the know-it-all of Gryffindor? I must say it is. And that just proves it, the photographer just asker for her name. Dear Merlin she is breath-taking. My gods, I must have been staring because she's walking my way now. Oh gods, this isn't suppose to be happening, oh I hope she doesn't recognize me. But how would she? I have really long black hair now, teeth are white, I have fangs and I have a little bit of make up on. She continued walking past me, giving me a small smile. That was close.  
  
Why is that guy staring at me? I know for sure it shouldn't be my costume, there are far more revealing costumes here than what I am wearing. He looks oddly familiar. I know I have seen him before, but where? Why did he seem so flustered when he heard my name? Let's just hope I don't have a stalker the duration of my trip.  
  
The photographer announced that after all the individual shots took place, there would be numerous couple and groups shots. He told them to get a drink and everything in order and be back in ten minutes.  
  
Ten minutes later they were back, and the groups shots were commencing. The photographer took a couple serious shots and then told everyone to do something wacky and fun. Hermione went up to a barbaroy (A/N: Not too sure on the spelling on that one) and kissed her, while Severus pretended to have gotten stabbed.  
  
Next was the couple shots.  
  
"I would like to see D and Doris please." Severus and Hermione walked up to the place they were directed. Severus was a bit nervous; he didn't want his secret let out. She approached him with a smile and they got to it.  
  
They took some basic standing poses like in the movie and then the photographer got a little out there.  
  
"Okay, now let me see D holding Doris in a tight embrace, looking down into her eyes."   
  
They both got into position and took a few pictures like that.  
  
"Now let me see D getting into position to bite her. I want this in three parts. A beginning, middle and end. Beginning being, moving into the neck, I want to get two pics of this in two different angles. Middle being pulling her into you, crushing her against your body and the end I wan to see you lowering her down to the ground."  
  
Well this was a little odd. Nothing like this ever happened in the anime. Hermione, taking it seriously though got ready. She watched with slight humor that the man she was going to be doing this with was a little flustered.  
  
"It's okay, you don't have to do this if you don't feel comfortable with it." said Hermione  
  
"No it's fine. I'm just a little confused as to why he's having us do this since nothing of this sort ever happened."  
  
"I think he wants us to do this for fan service. Since there are people out there who would love to see our characters get together." That voice  
  
"Well, you're probably right."  
  
With that they got down to business.  
  
I looked down into her eyes for the first picture. Merlin she is beautiful. It's not like she's changed much within the past two months since graduating Hogwarts. I put my hand on her face and caress it, she's so soft. I see her blush a little. She's so cute when she does that. Time for the neck now. I move in and catch her eyes fall shut, her breath getting a little heavy. I feel the need to touch her more. I pull her body closer, feeling her breasts against my chest. I'm fighting this erection hard, thankful that I have this much control. The photographer comes around to get a neck shot, I have to bite her ever so slightly. I do and she lets out a small moan. I pull back, I ask if I hurt her, she smiles and shakes her head. The final shot is me laying her down on to the ground.  
  
He looks down at me. His eyes seem to be black. Where have I seen this man before? He raises his hand to my face and strokes me, his eyes looking into my soul it seems. My breathing [is] beginning to speed up. Why am I suddenly so aroused? He pulls me closer to him and he lowers his head to my neck. Oh, this is new. He has to bite me for a shot and I moan, his teeth feel so good sinking into me. He pulls back and asks if I'm okay. I don't trust my voice and I just shake my head. All too soon it is over.  
  
"Now, time for a fun shot!" Hermione was thrilled. Everything they had just done seemed so, well, filled with sexual tension.  
  
"Catch me!" Hermione said as she flung herself on to Severus. He had barely enough time to register what she said and caught her, her left arm flailing out as she gave a goldfish face.  
  
Severus threw his head back and laughed.   
  
"Oh Miss Granger..." 


	7. Chapter 7

I should not have said that.  
  
Hermione had been enjoying this mysterious man's company. He seemed so familiar to her, but she could not place why.   
  
They were laughing and having a fun time during the last photo. His laughed enveloped her. It had to be one of the most beautiful sounds she had ever heard.  
  
Did he just say what I think he just said? Yes he did! And AHH!  
  
Her head snapped towards him, her eyes widening like a frightened deer.  
  
"Professor Snape?!"  
  
Hermione blushed. She was in a semi-skimpy outfit and his hand was currently on her buttocks. With a yelp she jumped from his arms and put a safe distance between him and her.  
  
"I'm sorry." she mumbled and blushed even more. The man she had and still had a crush on in school had just been holding her in his arms, full out knowing who she was and was touching her bum.  
  
Snape evaluated her moves. She seemed so, embarrassed.  
  
"Now Miss Granger, touching me couldn't have been that bad could it?"  
  
She looked shyly up and gave a small shake of her head and the sight that greeted her made her heart flutter. Snape was looking down at her, with a smile on his face. She closed her eyes, etching the image into her mind. She was going to remember that for as long as she would live. Hermione had found that the hem of her skirt was quite entertaining.  
  
Severus walked over to her and lifted her face to meet his with his finger.  
  
"You don't need to be afraid, ashamed or whatever it is you're feeling right now, you don't have to be."  
  
A tiny smile broke out on her face He isn't mad?"  
  
"Al right Professor Snape"  
  
"Please, Severus"  
  
"Severus"   
  
"Hermione"  
  
The air around them seemed to intimate. His hand still held her chin and her breathing shallow.  
  
"So," said Severus breaking the connection, "Where are you Potter and Weasley?"  
  
Hermione let forth a laugh that sent his stomach into a roll.  
  
"First off, I don't own the, and second they don't even know I am here."  
  
"I see."  
  
They sat in silence, trying to figure out where to go from here. Until Hermione broke it.  
  
"What are your plans for the rest of the trip?"  
  
"Well, I am going to be staying here for the rest of the week."  
  
"Me too," she bit her lower lip, "Umm...You wouldn't mind uh, um,"  
  
"Being some company?"  
  
"Yes." she continued to gnaw on her lower lips.  
  
"Well, since no one knows we're here and it's just us, I can't see the harm in it. What were you planning on doing tonight?"  
  
"Tonight I was planing on getting a bite to eat at the cafe up the street and then heading back to my bed and breakfast and getting pissed."  
  
"Al right that sounds like a plan."  
  
Severus and Hermione went back into the convention. They went into a viewing room and saw a preview for Vampire Hunter D: Bloodlust. Hermione felt like a giddy fan-girl and was bouncing in her seat. Severus sat back and watched her, with a grin on his face. His eyes adverted downwards and caught the glimpse of her breasts bouncing in the darkened room. He took and intake of breath and looked away. His brain was slowly losing its IQ as he downgraded into a stark raving mad, hormone filled teen. He was going to have to watching himself and keep his mind in check. Even though he was now noticing Hermione in a new light, she was not going to take advantage of an ex-student. No matter how beautiful she was. New train of thought commencing...Now.  
  
He leaned into her closely,  
  
"What is it we're watching again?"  
  
Hermione shivered at the warm breath that fell upon her neck and ear.  
  
"Excel Saga."  
  
"Are you cold?"  
  
"Just a little."  
  
Discreetly, Severus transfigured one of their bags into a light jacket for her and places it around Hermione, leaving his arm around her, she settled into it.  
  
He smells like spiced apples She inhaled deeper, but the moment was disrupted when the show came on.  
  
"Hail Ilpalazzo!"  
  
They were soon in fits of laughter while watching Excel and Hyatt try to eat their faithful food supply Menchi and Great Macrocosm revive and turn things back. They watched the first three episodes and then the lights cam back on.  
  
"It's 6 o'clock now, do you want to go and get that bite to eat now?"  
  
"Yes. My stomach was talking during that last episode. I almost wanted to to pull and Excel and transfigure something into Menchi so I could eat it."  
  
They both shared a laugh, grabbed their things and headed out of the convention to the nearby by cafe for dinner. 


	8. Chapter 8

The night was a little chilled, but not too bad for comfort. Hermione still wore the jacket that Severus has transfigured for her. She pulled herself into it a little more and took a glance at Severus. He has definitely done some work to his features. His nose was not as prominent, the skin was fairer than normal and the hair, good gods that hair was to die for. Severus, feeling her eyes on him, looked down at her and smiled.  
  
"Do you want to touch it?"  
  
Hermione's eyes widened as her mind was drifting into the gutter  
  
"Pardon me Professor?"  
  
Severus gave a small laugh.  
  
"My hair, would you like to touch my hair, you seem to be admiring it. And did I not say to call me Severus?"  
  
Hermione blushed and reached a tentative hand to it and stroked it  
  
"What did you do it? Is it charmed to look this long?"  
  
"Actually no. It's been this long for decades. I've just been using a concealment charm for that time. I really didn't think that the students would much appreciate seeing me with this long of hair."  
  
"You have a point. If it were that long, I don't think I could have kept my eyes off of you."  
  
And this is where she slapped a hand on her mouth and gave a, "Well that was the dumbest thing I could have said, so I'm going to go and crawl into the nearest hole and DIE!" look.  
  
"My point exactly."  
  
They rounded the street corner and came upon the cafe, where they went inside and were escorted to a table outside. The lady must have thought there was a romantic connection between the two. They were situated in the corner of the dining area. They had one of those Japanese style dressing covers and the place was lit with candles, all around there were different types of blooming plants. They were seated and left with menus.  
  
Hermione picked up her menu and began looking through it. Severus did as well, but he was more interested in the girl, woman, in front of him. He studied her movements. Everything so fluid, right down to the way her eyes scanned the pages. She looked up and caught his stare and smiled shyly at him. Severus opened his mouth to say something, but the waitress made the move first.  
  
"Hello, I'm Charlene and I'll be your waitress for the evening. What can I get you two to start off with? If I may make a suggestion, we have a great Parisian merlot that just arrived this afternoon if you would be tempted."  
  
Severus look to Hermione and she nodded her acceptance  
  
"That would be nice thank you."  
  
"I'll be right back with that. In the mean time, look through the menu and when I get back I'll take your orders."  
  
Hermione turned back to her menu and began looking for something that appealed to her. Severus observed her for a little longer and tuned to his menu.  
  
Ten minutes later the waitress returned with the wine. She wrapped a towel around the bottles and poured them their first glasses.  
  
"Have you decided on what you two will be eating this evening?  
  
"Yes, I would like the pasta with white clam sauce and a side of steamed vegetables'" said Hermione  
  
"And I would like the filet minion, rare, with a baked potato."  
  
"Excellent choices. I will be back in around thirty minutes with your orders."  
  
The waitress left with a smile on her face. Five minutes later, they were both fidgeting in their chairs, not know what to say or do. Hermione was about to say something, but Severus beat her to it.  
  
"What are you planning on majoring in at University?"  
  
"I am thinking about majoring in charms and minoring in potions. I would really like to come back to Hogwarts as a teacher, and with McGonagall getting close to her retirement, I figured I could take over the charms position."  
  
"Well I am sure the entire staff will be overjoyed to hear this news and Dumbledore will accept you with open arms. With your ability to do so much and achieve excellent marks, why don't you major in potions as well? Because you never know, I may eventually take over the job I want most, and they're going to need an equally good potions master or mistress to fill the place," finishing it off with a smile  
  
Hermione sat stunned for a moment, Did he just do what I think he just did?  
  
"Severus if I am not mistaken, you just complimented me."  
  
"That I just did."  
  
"But why? I thought you always hated me."  
  
"Now why would you think I hated the smartest witch to ever come out of Hogwarts?"  
  
"Because of the way you treated Harry, Ron and me."  
  
"I never hated any of you. Voldemort was at large and I had to keep of the snarky bastard personae until all Deatheaters were accounted for. But to be truthful, I was rather irritated with the three of you, but you three proved yourselves to be more than just troublemakers."  
  
"Hello, again, here are your meals. The filet minion for the sir and the pasta for the delicate lady. Is there anything else you two would like?"  
  
"No thank you," replied Severus "this is just fine. Thank you."  
  
The waitress made her exit and they began eating. Midway through their meals, they heard a violinist making his rounds. He came up to Severus and Hermione and played a slow melody. His eyes were closed and he swayed with the music. Severus looked over to Hermione, the candle light sparkling in her eyes, she was beautiful in her own way. Hermione looked over to him and they held their eyes, they kept it up until the song came to an end and the violinist pulled out a camera.  
  
"Would you two like your picture taken? It's free."  
  
Hermione looked over to Severus and he rolled his eyes, but smiled his approval. He got up and walked over behind Hermione. She got up and stood in front of him, close, hoping she had not made a fool of herself, and she didn't. Severus wrapped his arms around her and brought his head to the side of her head and tilted them.  
  
"Lovely" the violinist said, as he snapped two pictures, one for each of them.  
  
Hermione, not wanting to be greedy, paid the guy ten pounds for everything. They sat back down and sipped some more wine. They finished nearly the entire bottle of wine before the waitress came back with the check. She left and Hermione reached for the check to see how much she owed, but Severus' hand come down on to hers and denied her.  
  
"What do you think you're doing?"  
  
"Seeing how much my part of the bill is."  
  
"I think not, dinner is on me tonight."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
They finished the bottle of wine and left the money on the table with a small tip. When Hermione got up however, she swayed a bit.  
  
"Well I do believe that the wine his kicking my arse."  
  
"Well, where are you staying at and I'll see to it that you get there safely."  
  
"St. Castle Bed and Breakfast Inn, and you're suppose to come up to my rooms and get pissed with me.'  
  
"Well if I wasn't staying at the same place as you I would take a rain check, but since I am, I'll come up for a little while."  
  
"Well I'll be damned, what are the chances of that happening?"  
  
Snape gave a small chuckle, "Not too likely. Are you okay to walk?"  
  
"I am, I'm not that incapacitated."  
  
They once again found themselves walking down the street. The full night was a little bit more brisk. In what seemed like no time at all, they got to their hotel. They walked over to the elevators and posted above the buttons was a note saying that floors 3-6 were out of service, so they began their walk up the flights of stairs and finally came to Hermione's room.  
  
"I'm taking it that your room is something similar to mine, so I don't need to show you around?"  
  
"Your assumption is correct."  
  
"Good. I'm going to change into something more comfortable, you may if you want to as well. There is a small fridge over there in that corner that houses some liquor I brought up here, there's whiskey and vodka. Make yourself at home and I'll be right back."  
  
Hermione disappeared into the bathroom and Severus transfigured his costume into a pair of loose lounge pants and a black tee that hugged his form.  
  
A few minutes later, Hermione came out from the bathroom wearing some short pants that were pink with yellow ducks on them and a plain white spaghetti strap shirt. Right about this time is when Severus noticed that the room was a little cold by the way Hermione's body was reacting.  
  
Hermione walked over to the fridge and pulled out the vodka and whiskey and walked over to the desk, waving Severus over to drink with her.  
  
Five shots later and the wine from earlier, was making Hermione feel more than good, Severus was quickly following suit.  
  
"Truth or Dare -hiccup- Professor?"  
  
"I do believe you are to be calling me Severus and truth."  
  
"Severus, that is such a sexy name, don't you think so? Wait you can't answer that because nobody likes what they're named anyways. Do you find me attractive SSSeveruuuusssss. I like the way that sounds." Hermione was giggling to herself.  
  
"Well Hermione, I'm not too sure which one was the truth question, but I am guessing it was the attractive one, and yes, I do find you attractive[.] I know I shouldn't say that, but what can I say?"  
  
"Well at least someone finds me attractive. Okay your turn." Hermione took another shot, and was starting to get light headed.  
  
Severus, on the other hand, was stopping before he got too tipsy. Because the combination of the alcohol and what she was wearing was doing things to his body that were screaming to be released.  
  
"Truth or Dare Hermione?"  
  
"Truth"  
  
"Alright, have you ever been kissed?" Well that wasn't the question that was suppose to come out  
  
"I have, once before. Viktor Krum was the one and it was just, I don't know, not too much fun. He wanted more, but I couldn't do something like that."  
  
"Well that's a shocker. I would have figured it would have been with Weasley or Potter."  
  
"Ack! Gross Severus! They're like my brothers! And we don't want any incest going on! My turn, Truth or Dare?"  
  
"I may be going out on a limb here, but dare."  
  
"Oh goody, I want you to get starkers and run up and down the halls, declaring to the inhabitants that you're a sex god!"  
  
Severus laughed and couldn't stop laughing, "Hermione I don't think I could do that," he said between gasps of air.  
  
"If you don't do it, you have to do it when I come back to teach at Hogwarts in front of all the staff and students! I bind you to it!"  
  
"Damnit! I should have known you would do something like that. Fine, but beware Hermione, I will get you back for this!"  
  
Severus got up and took his shirt off, revealing to Hermione a pale chest freckled with scars and a small patch of black hair. Severus was feeling a little embarrassed by getting naked in front of an ex student, Hermione Granger at that.   
  
Hermione watched him like she was a bird of prey. She wanted to swoop down and capture her meal for the evening. Not all of this was the alcohol talking though. She wanted this man in front of her and had wanted him since her final year. And now here he was getting naked in front of her. She watched him pull the string on his pants, immediately loosening them. If he didn't have a firm grip on them, they would have fallen.  
  
"Hermione."  
  
Her eyes snapped up to meet Severus'. The atmosphere seemed too intimate for the short amount of time they had spent together. As they looked at each other, Severus dropped his pants, revealing all of himself to her.  
  
Hermione, having not seen a naked man in person before, could not help but look down at him. As she looked and took him in, she saw him reacting to her stare. His penis began to grow longer, and stiffer and the colour had changed from the pale of his flesh to a vibrant red. She looked up and met his eyes. She got up and walked over to him, placing her hands on his shoulders. She looked back down at his penis and it was now at full length, sticking slightly out from his body. Hermione walked forward more and the tip pressed into her stomach slightly, Severus gasped at the contact. She looked back up into his eyes and snaked one hand to the base of his neck, pulling him towards her lips.  
  
They met softly. Hermione pulled back and looked at her former professor, the man she had wanted for nearly a year. She licked her lips and kissed him again, this time harder and more demanding. Her tongue was the first one to make an appearance. She slowly licked his bottom lips, wanting more and he gave that to her. He opened his mouth and slowly caressed Hermione's tongue with his. The touches were like butterfly kisses.  
  
The kiss was getting deeper and deeper, then out of nowhere, while their tongues dueled, Severus felt rather than heard a rumbling coming from within Hermione. He pulled away just in time as Hermione spewed forth the contents of her stomach on to his bare chest. Hermione muttered an apology and ran to the bathroom, continuing to empty the contents of her stomach.  
  
Severus did a cleaning spell and walked into the bathroom, where he found Hermione with her head in the toilet retching her guts out. He grabbed one of the off white washcloths and dampened it with cool water, laying it across her neck. She made a startled noise as he did so, but was finding herself feeling a bit better.  
  
"I'm going to apparate to my rooms and a get a hang over relief potion, I'll be back."  
  
And he was gone.  
  
When he returned, Hermione had fallen to the bathroom floor, a small pile of vomit near her mouth.  
  
"Here take this, and when you're done brush your teeth or rinse your mouth out, the taste isn't all that pleasant."  
  
Hermione did as told and brushed her teeth. Her legs were shaky and she let out a yelp when Severus picked her up and carried her to bed. He pulled back the covers and placed her gently on the bed.  
  
"Thank you Severus and I'm sorry."  
  
"There's nothing to be sorry about. But, am I really that bad of a kisser?"  
  
Hermione laughed a little, "Not at all, it was the best kiss ever, even though I really have nothing to compare it to."  
  
"Get some rest Hermione, we can go back to the con tomorrow if you'd like or we can do something else."  
  
"I'd like that. You're not wearing any pants."  
  
Severus looked down and saw that indeed, he was not wearing any pants. Hermione's hand came into his field of vision then and slightly grazed his now flaccid penis. It gave a slight twitch. Severus grabbed Hermione's hand.  
  
"Please don't do that. It has taken some self control to not touch you this evening."  
  
"I didn't know I could have that affect on anyone. Severus could you please do me a favor?"  
  
"What is that?"  
  
"Sleep with me tonight?"  
  
"BAH!? I don't think that in the state you-"  
  
"Not like that silly, stay here with me, hold me, make sure nothing bad happens. I have never been like this before and the potion, while it did do something, isn't making me feel all that better."  
  
"Alright."  
  
Severus walked over to the desk and grabbed his pants and put them on. He walked back over to the bed and crawled in. He kept the distance between them, wanting Hermione to be sure about what she wanted. And soon enough she crept her way over to him, resting her head on his chest. He instinctively wrapped his arms around her and soon sleep took them. 


End file.
